


necessary changes

by Soft_Spots



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Embarrassment, Gen, No Smut, Pre-Canon, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Yancy wears diapers, and now that he's in prison he needs to find someone who will change him. It's his first night at Happy Trails Penitentiary and he's nervous and embarrassed, but he screws up his courage and asks the Warden for help.(Inspired by/based onthis awesome artby @little-owly on tumblr!)
Relationships: Yancy and Warden Murder-Slaughter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	necessary changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/gifts).



“Warden?” he called nervously. “Hey Warden, is youse still out there? I, uh, I gotta ask something.”

He shifted uncomfortably as he heard the warden’s footsteps echo down the hall, getting closer and closer to him. He almost took it back; almost said never mind, he didn’t need anything, he was fine actually. But he did need something, and he’d have to ask for it eventually, and it wouldn’t get any easier the longer he waited.

Besides that, he the last thing he wanted was an awful rash to deal with during his first few days in prison.

“Yes?” the Warden asked, coming to stand in front of the bars to his cell. “What can I do for our newest occupant?”

Yancy fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I, um... I got... something that I, uh. Need help with.”

The Warden tilted his head, waiting for him to explain. The words stuck in Yancy’s throat, though, and he just stood silently, looking at his cell’s steel bars instead of at the Warden.

“Care to tell me what that might be, son?” The Warden asked.

Yancy’s stomach twisted a bit at that word: son.

“I got - I wear - there’s this - “ He felt a hot blush spread over his cheeks as he stuttered, and the longer he couldn’t spit it out the less patient the Warden looked, so he shut his eyes tight and just shoved his pants down, letting them fall to the floor and expose exactly what the trouble was.

“Don’t pull your - !” The Warden said in shock. Then he stopped and stared, completely speechless as he saw what Yancy was wearing under his black and white striped prison-issued pants.

“What the hell - is that - “

“Yes!” Yancy hissed in embarrassment, not wanting the word to be said aloud in case someone overheard. “I wear these ‘cuz I’s got a - a little problem, youse understand me? I ain’t no baby!”

The Warden huffed an incredulous laugh. “Well, son, if the diaper fits - “

“Stop it!” he cried, face heating up even more. “Please, that guard what strip-searched me when I got here already mades fun of me! You don’t gotta do it too!”

The Warden frowned. “One of my guards harassed you?”

Yancy blinked, surprised at the question. “I mean... he was a jerk, he laughed at me. Didn’t do nothing else besides that.”

“Still not acceptable,” the Warden muttered. “And this is a medical issue? Incontinence?”

“It’s, uh. A psychologic issue, more like,” Yancy said, trying not to squirm. “Listen, bottom line, I gotta wear these, and I just - I need a change right now.”

The Warden’s eyebrows shot up. “A _change?_ You’ve... used the diaper you’re wearing now?”

Yancy nodded in shame, fighting the urge to put his hands down to cover the front of his full diaper; it would only make him look more ridiculous. “Yeah. It’s wet.”

“So you need a new one?” The Warden asked. “If you have an issue like this, it should be in your file and the head doctor should’ve given you a supply of whatever you need to keep in your cell.”

“He did, I got it, the stuff’s in my drawer here, it’s just - “ Yancy ran a hand through his hair, deciding to just step out of his pants altogether so they weren’t pooled around his ankles. He went over to his small dresser and pulled a clean diaper out of the bottom drawer, holding it out to the Warden.

“I can’t do it on my own. I don’t knows why, okay, I just can’t. I gotta have someone else do it for me, so - could you?”

“You want - you’re asking _me_ to change your diaper?” The Warden sputtered. “Look, son, this really sounds like something the night nurse on staff should take care of - “

“No!” Yancy panicked. “Promise you won’t tell no ones! Please, I don’t want nobody knowing! Nobody!”

“Okay!” The Warden said, voice slightly raised. Yancy quieted, eyes wide and worried as the Warden sighed, unbuttoning his suit jacket. “Okay, now just calm down. I won’t tell anyone - _for now._ If this gets to be a bigger problem, all the medical staff will need to know, not just the head doctor.” He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to the cell, stepping in and closing it behind him. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

Relief bloomed in Yancy’s chest. “Thank you - thank you, Warden, thank - “

“Let’s just... get this over with, alright?” The Warden interrupted, taking the diaper from Yancy’s hand.

He nodded and laid down on the hard floor, looking up at the Warden as he knelt beside him awkwardly.

“There’s a pack of wipes in the drawer theres, too,” he said, his blush deepening as he spread his legs apart. “And some powder.”

The Warden didn’t answer. He had a odd look on his face, like he was suddenly very interested in something. He placed a hand on Yancy’s stomach, resting it there lightly.

“Why can’t you do this yourself?” he asked. “Who did this for you before?”

Yancy swallowed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I ain’t got a clue about it, really. Just can’t ever make myself do it. And... my Ma and Dad used to do it for me. But I ain’t gonna talk about it, okay?”

“Alright,” the Warden said. His tone was bordering on... soothing. He gave Yancy’s stomach a pat and began undoing the tapes on his diaper.

Yancy whined a little, throwing his arm over his eyes. He couldn’t bear to look the Warden in the face while he changed his diaper, though going through it blind wasn’t much better. He felt like his entire body was blushing bright red as the Warden’s gentle hands pushed his legs further apart and pulled the soaked diaper out from underneath him.

Gentle hands?

He lowered his arm, blinking up at the ceiling in confusion. He’s expected awkward hands, angry hands, hands desperate to get the job done and leave, but not gentle hands. Not hands that softly ran the cold wipe across his skin, not hands that took care to clean even the hard-to-reach creases in his thighs and around his privates. Not hands that powdered him attentively and thoroughly without a hint of disgust in the way they moved.

It was... unexpected.

It was over fairly quickly. Yancy was taped securely in a fresh, dry diaper and he quietly watched as the Warden cleaned up the scene, putting everything back in its place.

“Uh... thanks,” he mumbled, standing up. “Thanks for helping me out, there. I appreciates it, for real.”

The Warden gave him a smile and clapped him on the shoulder. “Now, what’d I tell you when you arrived earlier today, hm? We take good care of our people here at Happy Trails!”

Despite his lingering embarrassment, Yancy couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, I guess youse wasn’t lying about that. Listen, uh... would you... do this again for me? Next time I needs it?”

“Well,” The Warden said, “I’ll certainly help you with your situation however I can, but I do have a prison to run. If you don’t want the medical staff to know about this, I would suggest you find a friend in here quick and confide in them.” A light seemed to go off in his head and he grinned. “Matter of fact, I think I know someone who just might fit the bill. Calls himself Heapass; I’ll introduce you tomorrow.”

“Oh - okay,” Yancy said. _Heapass?_ What kind of name was that?

“Goodnight then, son,” the Warden called, already outside the cell and locking it behind him. “Get to bed, now; breakfast comes earlier than you think, and I don’t want you making any trouble getting up in the morning, you hear?”

“No, no sir,” Yancy assured him. “And - and thanks again, Warden. Really.”

The Warden nodded and smiled, setting off down the hallway and leaving Yancy alone in his cell.

He sighed, sitting down on his bed without bothering to put his pants back on, wrapping his arms around his middle and hugging himself as he thought about the Warden.

He’d expected him to tease and taunt like that guard had done, to be angry and repulsed by what Yancy was asking him to do. Instead he’d been... almost tender. He’d been kind. It definitely wasn’t what Yancy had thought would happen.

He sighed again and reopened his bottom drawer, pulling out one of the other items the head doctor had given him after reading over his file. It was a simple bottle, nothing special to it, but it was good enough for him. Thankfully his cell had a small sink so he could fill it up with tap water; no chance would he call out for a guard and ask them to fill his bottle.

He drank slowly, sucking on the plastic nipple more for the comforting feeling then to get to the water. His eyes grew heavy as he relaxed, a sense of security settling over him for the first time since he’d been arrested. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here...

“One more thing I should - ” Came the Warden’s voice, before he stopped abruptly. “Oh.”

Yancy’s eyes snapped open. “Warden! I - uh...” He what? He was just drinking from a bottle? There was no denying or hiding it; the Warden had seen and the amusement was clear on his face.

“So it’s not just diapers, then. I wondered if there was more to this ‘baby’ thing.”

Yancy blushed all the way to his ears. “I saids I ain’t no baby,” he pouted, sticking the bottle’s nipple back in his mouth.

“Well maybe not, but you’re cute like one,” the Warden chuckled. “Anyway, I just came back to tell you this: if anyone, guard or prisoner, gives you a hard time about your situation, you bring it straight to me and I’ll have it sorted out.”

“What?” Yancy said in surprise. “Youse mean that? Like, youse will really do something about it?”

The Warden straightened his jacket proudly. “Of course! Bullying and harassment are not permitted here at Happy Trails, I assure you. I’ll stamp it out the second I catch wind of it.”

“Wow, uh - thanks, Warden, that’s real great to hear,” he said, a small smile rising to his lips. “This is a good place youse running, ain’t it?”

“That it is, son,” the Warden agreed, a pleased expression on his face. “Glad you’re catching on quick. Now get yourself some rest.”

Yancy nodded. “Yeah, sure thing, Warden. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Yancy,” the Warden said, turning to leave once again. He paused, glancing back at Yancy with a playful gleam in his eyes. “You don’t need a bedtime story or anything, do you? Lullaby, nightlight, baby mobile?”

Yancy groaned in embarrassment, his belly doing not-so-unpleasant flips at the Warden’s gentle teasing. “No, I ain’t a baby! Now lemme go to bed!”

The Warden laughed. “Okay, okay. Nighty-night, son.”

Yancy waited until the Warden was gone and the lights had gone out to burrow under his blanket and whisper back, “Nighty-night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
